


What Do You Say?

by Threshie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daredevil – Freeform, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Symbiote - Freeform, injured, m/m - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being ravaged by Venom, Peter wakes up to find Matt taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> One direction a fic plot bunny could go. I may also post the variant with Deadpool in it as another chapter, if people are interested. For context, in this plot the Venom symbiote has merged with an obsessed stalker of Peter's. It is not Eddie Brock.
> 
> ~

There was a hand on his face. Even the light touch made him cringe away, gasping. It was just a hand, and he knew it, but it was impossible to endure right now.

"No." That hoarse voice was his, he realized. It came out as more of a whimper than a word, as he tried his best to lean out of reach. "No, don't."

He was laying down, though, and couldn't get away.

"Please don't..."

Mercifully, the hand lifted away. He shivered. 

Bits of the night before were bursting through his mind, each more vivid than the last. Hands on him. Claws on him. Teeth on him, and in him. Sticky. Blood. More than blood...

"Peter."

Heat. Tightness around his wrists, ankles. Pain. Blackness pulling his mouth open, pouring itself down his throat. Smothering—couldn't breathe.

"Peter!"

He sucked in a ragged breath and shuddered, curling a hand up against his cheek. A slap—somebody had slapped him. It stung, but he could breathe again. 

There was the light touch again, not so unwelcome after the slap. The hand ran slowly over his hair, soothing like someone did for children. Children or wounded animals.

"Shh, Pete. It's okay. Can you hear me?"

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Y-yeah."

It was a man's voice, now that he was coherant enough to pay attention. A gentle, smooth voice, familiar. Matt?

"Can you look at me?" The man asked. He didn't demand—he left Peter the choice not to look.

He wanted to look, though. To prove that it really was Matt Murdock sitting there beside him, and not some fever dream brought on by the symbiote's more toxic qualities. The hand pet his hair again gently, and he realized he'd never responded to the question with words or actions. Drawing a breath as steadily as he could, the brunette opened his eyes.

~~~~~

He couldn't see it, but he could feel the younger man's gaze aimed at him like he might not be real. Matt forced himself to smile for Peter's benefit, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he promised. "You're safe now. We're somewhere safe."

Peter was trembling, his heart racing and his breathing shaky. Matt could hear the proof that words wouldn't be enough to mend what damage had been done. Still, he had to try. 

The poor kid was barely nineteen. Super hero or not, he wasn't prepared to deal with this.

"Peter?" He asked again, keeping his voice soft. As hard as he tried to be reassuring, the teen's pulse jumped, and suddenly each breath was more shaky than the last.

"V-Venom—h-he..." He trailed off, and Matt's heart squeezed painfully at the tiny sob that followed. He turned and slowly laid down beside Peter, moving the hand from his hair to the back of his neck.

"You don't have to say it. I know."

~~~~~

He did? Of course he did, Peter realized numbly. Matt was taking care of him. That meant he'd probably "seen" the state the monster had left him in when it had been through with him.

His stomach hurt. His throat felt dry, and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up if he tried to move. 

How could Matt even touch him right now? What Venom had done to him had been disgusting—left HIM disgusting. The symbiote's oily black tendrils seeping over his face flashed through his mind, and a tiny whimper managed to escape before he pushed a hand over his mouth.

Oh, god. It had really happened—all of it.

He felt himself shaking, and Matt's arms wrapping around him. Not shaking, he realized—sobbing. He could hear himself, and it was both a pain and a relief to fall apart. It was better than talking. What did you say about something like this? What did anybody say?

~


End file.
